with hungry eyes
by thir13enth
Summary: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed." HakYona
**tumblr anon asks for:** prompt 34 ("If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.") + HakYona

...

 **notes:** You got it, dear anon! Also, I believe this is my official debut into the Akatsuki no Yona fandom? I feel like I've been trying to get myself to write fics for this fandom since forever, but of course, my lazy ass hasn't gotten around to it until requests started popping up in my inbox. Still debating if I want to compile all the drabbles I've written so far into this one story or if I'm willing to make new stories for each request. (And honestly that's a terrible idea because I'm already past 100 in my story count, crycrycry.) Hmmmmmm...

* * *

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed," the princess scolds.

And it's precisely that moment when Hak realizes that maybe he has been staring too long at the way her hips and bosom graced even the most common of earth brown fabrics.

 _Idiot_ , he reprimands himself, steering his eyes back up to her face, but finding that the flush he feels spilling over his cheeks does not recede, as he was now eye to eye with the beauty of her countenance.

Oh but now, it's been a second too long since she barked at him, and he needs to respond immediately.

"Wha-what?" he asks, stupidly.

He isn't sure if he's heard her words right but the one thing he is sure of is that the thoughts climbing into his head are not right at all.

She huffs and rephrases, "We won't make it to the next ton if you keep staring. You're getting distracted and your pace has slowed down."

He looks away from her, focusing on the path ahead of them again. He readjusts his shoulder sack.

"Sorry," he mutters, off to the side. He would apologize to her face, but he's busy tucking an ashamed blush behind a poker face.

How stupid is he to let himself go like that? He's been able to hold himself together for the last 19 years of his life—what makes now any more different, especially when it is _so much more_ important now than any time before?

A moment of silence passes before Yona breaks the tension.

"But…" she continues quietly, and his ears prick at the sound of her voice. "I don't mind…if you stare…"

What?

He whips his head to the right to study her face. Her chin is set down and her gaze is cast in the opposite direction. There's a light flush on her cheeks and her lips are bunched in a shy twist.

"…because I feel the same way."

Is she—?

He takes a moment to question if he's heard that right. He takes all the remaining moments to restrain himself from dropping everything in his hands, scooping her up in his arms, and pressing his lips all over her peach soft skin.

She looks up at him, and he feels his heart grow. His fist around his shoulder sack tightens until his knuckles are white and his fingernails dig into his palms—trying to clench his emotions tight in his chest.

"I…"

Her eyes meet his—the surrounding colors blur and freeze in his vision, there is only her eyes—and she exhales.

"I'm very hungry too," she whines, her mouth flipping into a deep frown.

She lifts the large basket of fruit, bread, and meats in her hands. "I've been staring at this food for so long too! I could probably eat everything right here, but that wouldn't leave anything for Yoon and the dragons!"

Hak groans and palms his face. He bits his lip hard.

"H-Hak? Are you okay?" Yona exclaims, stepping up to him. "I-If you need to eat, I'm sure they'll be fine without an extra loaf of bread."

"No, no, Princess," he assures, his hand still over the bottom half of his face. "Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong."

He waits for her concerned gaze to fade and for her to return to walking distance away from him before he puts down his hand and tastes the salt and copper off his lips.

"You just confuse me sometimes," he muses softly to himself.

* * *

 **notes:** Let me know what you think! ;) Feel free to tumble into tumblr and send me some requests too!

 **thir13enth**


End file.
